One Drunken Night
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Sirius is not the only one drowning his sorrows tonight. A short fic, rated for language. RLNT FLUFF.
1. Chapter One

A/n: Ah. My formatting got screwed up so I'll just fix it now. This is just One Drunken Night re-posted. I accidentally deleted it, so I thought I'd fix it up and repost it. Please review... )

Tonks sighed and lifted the wine glass to her lips once more. One last mouthful she promised herself. She had never really enjoyed wine, but as it was all her mother had; she made the decision that it wouldn't matter what alcoholic drink she had, as long as she could well and truly drown her sorrows in it.

Andromeda watched her daughter from the doorway to the lounge. Tonks had arrived only a few hours before; sat on the couch and demanded alcohol. She said she didn't give a fuck what it was, as long as it was strong. She was now on her eighth glass…

Tonks could feel her mothers gaze on her. She wasn't stupid; her mother was worried about her. But she wasn't about to pour her heart out to her mother. She never told anyone anything at all. She'd feel better soon enough, she always did.

Sirius glanced up at the clock, it was chiming. Midnight… he thought blearily reaching for another bottle of fire whisky. Tonks had left in the afternoon to visit her mum; she wanted to get out of the house. She'd be back soon; Tonks couldn't stand being with her mother when she was in a mood like she was when she left. He knew both women well enough to know that Andromeda would be silently watching her daughter, waiting for the confession which would never happen.  
Right on half past twelve Tonks fell (literally) through the fireplace onto the floor.  
"Mmmph" she said; rubbing her butt as she stood up.  
"You okay?" Sirius asked. His eyes watching her, but slightly unfocused; maybe he'd had too many drinks, but it seriously looked like Tonks had brown hair.  
He could see a blurry pale person with long dark brown hair cascading down her back, stumbling towards the lounge door.  
"Uh Tonks… What happened to your hair?" Tonks stopped moving and reached a shaking hand to her hair.  
"Oh fuck it." She swore. And closed her eyes scrunching up her face like she was concentrating; usually after a few seconds she would have bright pink hair, or a turned up little nose; at least something in her appearance would change.  
But all that changed was that her cheeks became slightly pinker, and her eyes were flashing dangerously. She was mad… Sirius got out of the room as fast as he could. Nothing, nothing was worth being stuck in a room with an angry Tonks.Tonks had stumbled through the fireplace vaguely aware that Sirius was still up drinking. Probably not quite as drunk as her… but definitely drunk, she was not in the mood to talk, for once.

She made her way to the door. She wanted to get up to her room at Grimmauld Place as fast as she could, hoping like hell she wouldn't meet a certain werewolf on her way. But when Sirius had pointed out she was back to her natural state she was quick to try and change back to Tonks.

She hadn't been in her natural state since she was eight years old, and had finally managed to control her Metamorphmagising ability. She felt that her original, long brown hair and grey/blue eyes, pale smooth skin - matched the name Nymphadora.  
She had changed her appearance to a more Tonks look… bright coloured hair, dark eyes and she left mostly everything else about herself the same.

She slowly began going up the staircase. Putting all her weight into the handrail; she really did not want to fall.

"Nymphadora…?" Remus asked his eyes widening. He was making his way down stairs when he heard a thump, thinking that Sirius had, had more than enough fire whisky; he was going to make him go to sleep. But it seemed as though Sirius wasn't the only one drinking a lot tonight… he couldn't believe his eyes.

That very morning he had woken to the normal Tonks bright pink hair, sparkling dark brown eyes and a mischievous grin on her face. In front of him now, was a dark haired Tonks, with grey/blue eyes and a depressed frown on her face.  
She was wobbling, and clutching a half empty fire whisky bottle. (That she had grabbed off the floor on her way up, one couldn't hurt) she was slightly bigger in the bust, and hips. Not overweight, but not as small as she was normally… she was even ever-so-slightly taller now.

Remus grabbed her around the waist, as she wobbled dangerously, nearly falling down the stairs. He led her down the hallway to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. She slumped onto the bed grabbing his arm so he almost fell with her. She was giggling in a slightly scary way. And he noticed she was trying to get up again.

"Nymphadora you should just sleep…" he said quietly but firmly.  
Tonks glared at Remus angrily. She was going to sleep. But not because he'd told her to! She knew she was thinking immaturely. The fire whisky bottle fell off the bed with a bang and rolled across the room hitting the open wardrobe door. Both of them watched until it stopped moving. Then Remus turned back to her.

She struggled to her feet. "I was g-getting my pajamas, you prick." She stuttered her eyes moving rapidly around the room. Where had she left them?

She snatched up some boxers and her favourite Weird Sisters T shirt. Remus was staring at her open mouthed. She was too tired to tell him to leave the room. She stripped to her bra and underwear and put on the boxers and t shirt. Remus turned away from her bright red.

It was then as she looked across the room, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and she realized she was in her natural state still. Oh Merlin! Now what would he think of her?

Remus turned back around to face her when he was sure she was finished dressing. She was seriously drunk, and would probably regret her actions tomorrow. He wondered who she'd been out drinking with; she hadn't stayed and gotten drunk with Sirius. He could smell muggle wine and fire whisky on her breath.

She was standing frozen on the spot looking at herself in a full length mirror across the room. Her eyes were wide and scared. "I-I ha-ha I look f-funny" She said stuttering, and looking utterly mortified. She wasn't finding this funny at all.

She was sobering up fast now that Remus had seen her like she really is. Had she just gotten dressed in front of him? He was probably really embarrassed. Her head was still swimming. She felt sudden tears well up in her eyes.

Everything was getting too much for her, first Darryl at work, then her mother pressuring her. "What's wrong Nymphadora? I think you've had enough to drink…" Her mother had said. And took the wine bottle from her hands

Remus felt conflicting emotions. One was to jump her; she looked so cute standing in her little pink boxers and a rumpled white T-shirt. The Second was to hug her, she needed comforting right now. The third, well the third was to bloody well run!

He listened to the second emotion, and he put his arms around her in a friendly hug. She clung to him, like her life depended on it. He gently led her back to the bed. He would let her sleep, and find out what was wrong in the morning.

He tucked her into bed like a child, her wide eyes frightened, a few tears leaking from the corners which she kept swiping at.  
"What must you think of me now? Oh Merlin" she said so softly, that he could hardly hear her. He pushed her long hair off her face and gently touched her cheek.

"I think you should sleep"

She sighed heavily. "Not-a-child" she said slowly. Then rolled onto her side, her back facing him "Please, stay here…" she said in such a vulnerable, innocent voice that, that is exactly what he did.

"Good night Nymphadora" he muttered after conjuring a comfy chair to rest in until she woke. 


	2. Chapter Two

Tonks woke up with a pounding headache, she felt around her bed for her wand, but couldn't find it. She lay back. And all the memories from last night flooded through her head. "Oh shit!" she said softly looking towards the end of the bed, at a man snoring slightly in a couch-chair.

She got up as quietly as possible; which was not something she was good at. And tripped on her rug waking him just as she'd finished getting dressed

"Oh, Nymph" he said dragging himself slowly to his feet. His whole body ached from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. It had taken him a long time to sleep, wondering what was worrying this wonderful, young witch that had been lying in the bed next to him.  
Tonks wondered why he had actually stayed; he was such a gentleman… "I'm okay now Remus. I'm so sorry about last night."

She suddenly gasped; it felt as though an icy hand had grabbed her heart. Darryl! That was why she was upset in the first place. Her face paled, and considering she had a terrible hangover… it was amazing she could lose anymore colour.

She dashed into the bathroom joined to her bedroom; and retched into the toilet. Partly because she had a terrible hangover, which she could fix if she could just find her bloody wand, but also it made her sick to remember Darryl's hands roughly pressing into her back, and then his mouth on hers… She retched again. Darryl's hands all over her body; and she then felt Remus hands lift her long hair out of her face, it was such a caring gesture, and he was so gentle…

"It's okay…" he muttered soothingly rubbing her back. He reached for his wand and chanted a healing spell to rid her of her hangover. And Tonks sat back her head leaning against his chest.

"Let me have a shower" She said quietly rising to her feet.

"Okay I'll make you some breakfast, shall I?" Remus asked kindly.

Even though she felt nothing like it, she agreed. He was being so nice to her, she was feeling guilty. He would expect an explanation about her getting so drunk. It wasn't something she did often.

She let the hot water run over her body, she found a large bruise on her ribs, and she felt sore all over. She didn't doubt that Darryl had caused the bruise on her ribs or the bruises elsewhere on her body. She was glad he hadn't actually raped her. Or she would be in a much worse state than she was now.

Getting out of the shower she looked into the mirror and saw her long brown curls; she didn't bother trying to metamorphmagise herself, who would care? Everyone in this house at the moment had seen her like this anyway.

"Nymphadora, I know you don't really want to talk about it. But I think you shouldn't keep it inside. Bottling your feelings up isn't going to help you." Remus said gently, after he had watched her picking at the pancakes (her favourite) in front of her for over twenty minutes. He could tell she was upset, but she looked a little healthier than she had when she had first woken up.

"Okay, okay. I suppose you deserve an explanation. Well that git D-Darryl he, well he felt me up okay? And well he – he-" She fiddled with the button her blouse and he must have understood by now. "Happy now…!" She yelled the last two words, and felt the tears build up in her eyes again.

Remus stared at her dumbly. She had complained that Darryl was always trying to hit on her; NO! His stomach clenched tightly. No one would dare to try and hurt Nymphadora! How could anyone do that? Remus leapt to his feet and sat next to Tonks rocking her back and forth, muttering soothing words to her.

Sirius came downstairs to Tonks sobbing into Remus' shoulder. After using a quick anti-hangover spell he was feeling much better. He rubbed his eyes, or was he? Tonks never cried. He walked back out of the room and back in. But the scene before him was exactly the same.

"Tonksie…? Moony?" he asked using their nicknames. But Remus just looked up at him, his eyes clouded with anger.  
"Merlin's beard, what happened?" Sirius asked touching Tonks on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Is your hangover really bad try"  
"No, it's not a hangover Sirius" Remus said flatly.

"Then…?" Sirius urged Tonks pulled away from Remus and pointed to a bruise which had now spread right across her ribs.  
"Oh…" Sirius said confusedly. What the hell he thought. She never cried over bruises either…  
"Darryl" Remus said.

That one word had the effect Remus expected. Sirius twitched. "He didn't!" he yelled and Remus and Tonks jumped. Tonks tears dried and her mouth twitched a little. She nearly smiled.

Tonks had let herself be comforted by Remus and felt slightly better. And now seeing Sirius reaction she felt quite a lot better. Sirius was pacing up and down waving his wand and muttering.

"When I get my hands on him…" He paused for a moment. "I'll ring his fucking neck"  
Tonks gave in and giggled. "Sirius, it's okay. I'll get over it, he didn't actually rape me" she finished on a more serious tone.  
"I don't fucking care, he still hurt you!" Sirius cried running his fingers anxiously through his already messy hair.

Remus checked in on Tonks late that night. She had decided not to say anything about Darryl to the ministry, much to Sirius' annoyance. She said that she didn't want to cause trouble, and if he had gone much further she would have.

Remus wasn't sure whether she was sleeping or not, her breathing was even. But when he touched her forehead earlier she had flinched slightly…

"My poor Tonks…" he mumbled softly. And he ran his fingers along her jaw. She would be asleep, she was exhausted, and he must have imagined her flinching.

Tonks felt Remus touch her forehead, she tried to pretend to sleep, but her body disobeyed and twitched when he touched her. She was tingling all over. He was so, so sweet!

She knew she had a crush on him, she had for months. But why would this gorgeous, professor like her? She was 10 years younger than him, and his complete opposite.

When he touched her jaw, and mumbled something about "My Tonks" she felt her heart flutter. Did that mean – did that mean he liked her? She opened one eye slowly, and saw him jump back when he realized she was awake.  
"And who – may I ask, said I was yours?" she asked cheekily; as she sat up.

Remus sat on her bed, recovering from his fright. He was quite pale, but when she touched his knee his face became pink. "Tonks please don't tempt me tonight."

But she didn't listen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and moved down towards his lips, slowly. But he was impatient and he lifted his lips to meet hers. he had never felt sparks like this with another man…

"I love you Remus" she said after pulling away to take a breath. She did, she finally could admit it. She loved the gorgeous, scarred werewolf in front of her. No matter what, his imperfection made him, well him.

No one was perfect; she herself had millions of flaws – it seemed to her. And being a werewolf wasn't an imperfection, it was a cruel, cruel curse that Remus had to live with, but – she thought selfishly; it made him Remus John Lupin. And she loved every inch of him. She traced the scar on his face lovingly.

"I Love you too Nymphadora" Remus said, holding her hand gently, he looked into her eyes. "I love everything about you."

Darryl dies after…  
Okay he had to stop thinking about great (and painful) way's for Darryl to die. He also had to find Remus, and ask whether Tonks kicked Darryl's butt at work today or not. He knew it wasn't Order business but decided to send his Patronus anyway.

Sirius paced around his room. He was bored out of his brain, and still angry at that dirty bastard Darryl. He wanted to know whether he got his ass kicked or not! Come on Remus…

Tonks Patronus; which was strangely a bird - came flying straight at him.

"I'm busy so is Remus! So piss off. Let's just say… Darryl is in St. Mungos, and I won't be seeing him for quite a while"  
Tonks hurried voice echoed around the room slightly. Sirius took the hint; he knew exactly what they were busy with.

They were making up for lost time. 


End file.
